vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyra
Description Drawing upon her training as a Gythian battlemage, Lyra uses healing and protective magic to turn enemy positions into powerful zones for her allies. Her portals also allow her team to bypass these positions entirely, avoiding defenses and terrain. Utility and defense items improve her role as a healer, while crystal items provide a devastating but fragile carry path. Abilities Principle Arcanum (Perk) Lyra's attacks are arcane missiles that deal crystal damage. If she holds her ground after releasing an attack, she automatically follows up with a heavy attack that also slows the target. *Each channeled misslie consumes 15-20 (level 1-12) energy, but Lyra can continue using these even after she runs out of energy *Light attack damage: 50-85 (level 1-12) (+60% CP) *Heavy attack damage: 60-170 (level 1-12) (+80% CP) *Heavy attack slow: 35% (+0.02% of bonus max health) ---- Imperial Sigil (A) Lyra forms a sigil at a target location. While this sigil remains active, it heals nearby allied heroes and damages nearby enemy heroes, depleting more quickly for each affected target. Reactivate this ability to detonate the sigil, dealing heavy damage to enemies while providing a move speed boost to allies inside (the same bonus move speed will be granted if the sigil deplets by himself) and immediately consuming the remaining duration to heal at 50% effectiveness. *The healing per second is increased by 12% of Lyra's bonus health. *The sigil has vision, so it can see enemies. *The Detonation deals 50% less damage to minions. Stats *'Cooldown: '''15s / 13s / 11s / 9s / 7s *'Energy Cost:' 75 / 90 / 105 / 120 / 135 *'Range:' 10 / 10 / 10 / 10 / '''12' *'Damage / Sec:' 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 260 (+80% CP) *'Heal / Sec:' 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 95 *'Detonate Damage:' 75 / 125 / 175 / 225 / 325 (+120% CP) *'Damage to Minions: '''80 / 140 / 200 / 260 / '''380' (+100% CP) ---- Bright Bulwark (B) Lyra releases a walled zone around her, damaging and applying a slow to surrounding enemies. *Enemies inside the zone are slowed *Enemies attempting to dash through the walls are stopped. *Enemies who cross the wall will take the same damage and slow again. Stats *'Cooldown:' 24s / 22s / 20s / 1s8 / 14s *'Energy Cost:' 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 *'Duration:' 4s / 4s / 4s / 4s / 4s *'Damage:' 80 / 155 / 230 / 305 / 380 (+50% CP) *'Slow:' 30% / 30% / 30% / 30% / 30% ---- Arcane Passage (ULT) Lyra blinks to the target location, leaving portals at both the beginning and the end of the blink. *Portals last for 8.5 seconds, allowing allied and enemy heroes to move freely between them in both directions. *After traveling through a portal, heroes must wait 4.5 seconds, after which they may re-enter one. *Enemies inside of Lyra's Bright Bulwark cannot enter a portal. *Heroes standing directly on top of a portal as it forms must step off the portal before they can use it. Stats *'Cooldown:' 50s / 40s / 30s *'Energy Cost:' 100 / 100 / 100 *'Range:' 11 / 13 / 15 *'Bonus attack range:' 0.5 / 1 / 1.5 ---- Tips # Her basic attack happens in two parts. Try not to move so you can slow and do bonus damage with the second attack. # Initiate combat with her Arcane Passage to get close to the enemy ranks and then deploy Bright Bulwark to trap them. # Consider camping out in lane to harass the enemy carry and heal your ally. Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Ranged